


Xiaolin Oneshots

by Kittenball



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse of Caffeine, Don't Try This At Home, Gen, Multi, Oneshot Prompts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rain, TikTok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenball/pseuds/Kittenball
Summary: A collection of oneshots and prompt fills. Shorter stories to get me back into the groove of writing, featuring my favorite set of misfits. Will probably be mostly Jack-centric.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. TikTok Travesty

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to heylintrash on the discord for the amazing prompt: "Jack goes viral on Tiktok"
> 
> ice-tin made this lovely e-boy Jack drawing, so I had to use him as reference https://ice-tin.tumblr.com/post/621953916130689024

Jack blinked in confusion at his phone. There was no way he saw that number right. He closed the app, waiting a moment for opening it again. Nope, that was the same number.

“What the fuck!?” How had he gotten a million followers practically overnight? He’d only had about 30 the day before! The goth quickly flipped through his videos, trying to figure out what had happened. They all had much higher view numbers than before, but finally he found it. His third most recent one, the one where he’d lost a bet with Kimiko and had to be an ‘e-boy’. He groaned, scrubbing a hand down his face. Of course.

He tapped on the video, opening it up. Jack cringed a bit, seeing himself in the outfit Kimiko had given him, his hair not pushed back for once. She’d given him a dance choreography, which he was able to pick up quickly, being a genius and knowing enough from figure skating. Obviously. He idly scrolled through the comments, his ego getting a bit fluffed up. They were almost all saying how good he looked, how good his dancing was. ‘I’d follow him anywhere!’ followed by half a dozen different heart emojis.

Huh. Maybe this TikTok thing wasn’t so bad after all. If he could use his new found fame to his advantage, maybe he could get more followers. Be the world’s first Evil Influencer. He ran his fingers through his hair, mussing it up so it fell on either side of his face.

This was going to be fun.


	2. When It Pours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack hated the rain.

Jack hated the rain. It was cold most of the time, and it made his clothes cling to his skin in uncomfortable ways. He hated the way it would mess up his hair and make his eyeliner run, creating annoying black streaks down his cheeks. He cursed under his breath, trying to scamper to shelter from the sudden downpour.

Not to mention how it affected his bots. For the most part they were water proof, but it still dampened their weapons and made them even more ineffective than usual. Even if the bots managed to survive the fight, he’d have to disassemble them completely to clean them or else they’d rust.

Of course the latest Wu had decided to show up in the middle of a large field. He had nowhere to duck out of the rain. No trees, no rocks. Just grass for as far as he could see. He paused when suddenly he no longer felt the cold drops of rain hitting, looking up to see the underside of a black umbrella.

Jack slowly looked to his left, seeing the umbrella being held out for him, his breath catching in his throat. He carefully reached out, trying to keep from making a fool of himself with his usual clumsiness. He took the handle, eyes catching the small quirk of lips into the smallest hint of a grin.

“Thanks Chase…”

Maybe the rain wasn’t so bad after all.


	3. Life Elixir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shen Gong Wu usually have the decency to activate at a normal hour, but not this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to ice-tin for this amazing e-boy Jack and Kimiko art! https://ice-tin.tumblr.com/post/622133739975327744/ I love it so much!

Jack let out a jaw cracking yawn, his eyes watering slightly from the force of it. Usually the Shen Gong Wu at least had the decency to activate at a normal hour, but noooo this one just had to be different. He groaned, glancing at the forms of the monks on the horizon. He kicked his helipack into a higher speed, racing towards the spot.

"What happened to you, partner? You look worse than a hen at a fox convention." The cowboy, far too chipper for this early, tipped his hat brim up to grin at their opponent. Jack waved him off, pulling a thermos out of his pocket, followed by a small bottle. He swiftly cracked the top on the bottle open, dumping its contents into the thermos before taking a long swig. He groaned, sticking out his tongue.

"Jack, what is that?" Kimiko gave him a pointed look, raising an eyebrow slightly. She seemed to not be much of a morning person either, her hair done up in her usual pigtails for once instead of a wig or crazy style.

"Oh this? Just Jack Spicer's Life Elixir. The only way to get through an early morning Wu. An energy shot poured into black coffee.” He grinned, taking another long swig. The Dragon of Fire let out an indignant squawk, waving her arms.

“You’re gonna kill yourself drinking that!” Jack paused, looking from Kimiko to his thermos, shrugging before taking another drink. Whatever doesn’t kill you, they say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't be like Jack. He's a cartoon character. Please don't mix energy drinks and coffee.


End file.
